With the rapid development of screen touch control technologies, a terminal device with a touch screen is widely applied. In addition, to improve user experience, a screen of a current terminal device, especially a mobile terminal, becomes increasingly large, so that a user can browse information through a large screen.
In the prior art, most users are accustomed to holding and operating this type of terminal device with a large screen with one hand. For example, the user may use one hand to hold the terminal device and use the thumb of this hand to tap a certain application client displayed in a screen display area, tap a video, or tap a web page link.
When a user holds and operates a terminal device with one hand, it is difficult for the user to perform an operation on an arbitrary position in the entire screen display area of the terminal device, and the user even cannot reach certain regions in the screen display area, thereby causing inconvenience to the operation of the user.